


The Lion, The Snake, and The War

by KeijiroBoi



Series: Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Not much tho-, Plot, Self-Harm, Year 'Eight'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiroBoi/pseuds/KeijiroBoi
Summary: Harry and Draco finally admit to their feelings for each other after denial for so long. Fred and Severus live and get into relationships.There may be some mature-ish scenes, but nothing super explicit.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190873
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you like it!

**Harry's POV**

As Harry entered the great hall for his eighth year, he couldn't help but wonder if Voldemort was truly gone. Life without him was... so different. All around him people were laughing and smiling. They were happy, carefree, and Harry just wasn't. He'd never really known life beyond fear, hate, and a need to be the hero. First, his parents died, then came the Dursleys, and then in the first year, he had to get the sorcerors stone, in the second year it was the chamber of secrets. Third-year was werewolves and murderous rats and his godfather. In Fourth-year he had to be in the tri-wizard cup, and face Voldemort yet again. Fifth-year wasn't any better with the order of the phoenix, and sixth-year... he hurt Malfoy. With Snape's spell. Then the Deathly Hallows and horcruxes happened in the seventh year and the battle. Harry didn't know what to do. As he walked to the Eighth-year table, he couldn't help but notice that Malfoy wasn't eating or laughing, or happy. In fact... he looked like he had the same things running around in his head. Weird, Harry thought.

**Draco’s POV**

When Draco saw Potter walking past the other tables, he thought the other boy looked a bit lost. He’s Harry Potter, Draco reminded himself. He’s probably just wishing to sit with that ugly Weasley girl. What's her name? Oh yeah, he thought. Ginny Weasley. I doubt she even wants to be with him anymore, he thought, slightly relieved. 

Draco's food was starting to get cold. "Draco!" This was the ever-lovely Pansy."Quit staring at Potter! He's done with the hero stuff, so stop being jealous." Draco looks up, startled, "I wasn't staring at Potter. Leave me alone Pans." Pansy sighs. "Well at least eat a bit." Draco sees cold mashed potatoes. "I think I'll wait for dessert."

Later on in the evening as Draco walks to the new eighth-year dorm, he wonders who his new dorm partner will be. Because of the war, many 7th years came back to Hogwarts to try again, and those students got dorms in the astronomy tower, with all houses in one place.

The new Headmistress McGonagall said that the sorting hat had chosen the pairs, so Draco was unsure of whether or not he would be okay with this mysterious person. Would they even be in his house?

**Harry’s POV**

Harry laid out his pajamas on his bed in the right side of the room and was just shutting the wardrobe when Malfoy walked in. “Malfoy? What are you doing in here?”Malfoy stared at Harry. “What do you mean? You’re in my dorm room.” Harry sighed. “Looks like the sorting hat hates us.” Malfoy turns his back and starts unpacking. Harry glances at Malfoy. “So what do we do?” Malfoy rolls his eyes. “Nothing. Obviously the sorting hat wants us together and McGonagall isn’t going to change that.” Harry shakes his head. “I guess you’re right.” Malfoy snorts. “Of course I am.”

**Draco’s POV**

As he walked to Charms, Draco wondered if Potter hated being stuck in the dorms wih him. Draco sighed. Probably. But why did that make him so… sad? Draco shook his head. Maybe all the stress and guilt was getting to him.

Later in the day, down at Hagrid’s hut in Care of Magical Creatures, Draco saw some 7th year Slytherin bullying the professor. He didn’t know why, exactly, but he went down to stop them. “Hey, midgets! Why don’t you try to earn a passing grade instead of bullying the one who gives you that grade?” Hagrid looked at him gratefully, but Draco just walked to his next class, indifference written across his features.

**Harry’s POV**

After dinner Harry went to the library to get his homework done. As he sat down though, he heard whispering coming from the other side of the bookshelf he was next to. “George you know I want to,” Lee Jordan was saying, “but we can’t snog in the library forever.” Harry sat there in shock as he listened to George complain and eventually leave. Lee walked around the corner and sat next to him. “Harry, I know you heard that.” Harry nodded. “We would really appreciate t if you kept it quiet though. Me and George aren’t ready to come out yet.” Harry smiled weakly. “Yeah of course. Sorry for eavesdropping.” Lee shook his head and smiled. “Probably shouldn’t have done that in the library.” Harry nervously laughed. “Maybe.”

Later as he was putting up silencing charms on his curtains, Malfoy walked in. “Potter do you snore?” Harry sighed. This was not how he wanted to have this conversation. “I don’t snore. I have nightmares. Mostly since the tri-wizard tournament when things got serious. I see my parents and all of my friends die. The teachers. Every single student. And I see you die.” Malfoy stared at the Golden Boy in shock. “Really?” Harry nodded. “Voldemort kills them all. But you… you die differently.” Malfoy looked confused, but Harry continued. “You die in my arms, in a bathroom on the 6th floor.” Malfoy paled, but Harry plowed on. “Sectumsempra… I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that the spell would have been a funny one like the others I found in that book, but… you got hurt. I’m so sorry.” Malfoy looked at Harry and whispered, “You mean you didnt want to hurt me?” Harry shook his head, and Malfoy says “Well then I guess I forgive you, Potter. Just don’t do it again.” Malfoy tries for a smirk, but Harry sees right through it. “Never.”

**Malfoy’s POV**

After Potter had fallen asleep, Draco was still awake, wondering just how damaged the Chosen One really was.


	2. A Little Piece of Happy Among the Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry start to become friends and realize that underlying their relationship may very well be passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, here I come! Fair warning, I may not get to all of the descriptions in this chapter.

**Malfoy’s POV**

A week passes, and the boys are starting to become friends. Draco does better in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts, all thanks to Potter. Maybe coming back to Hogwarts wasn’t such a bad idea after all, he thinks.

Later in the evening as he walks to the quidditch pitch (although he is not on the team anymore, Draco finds it calming to watch), Draco finds himself surrounded by what looks like 6th year Gryffindors. One comes up close to him. “We heard you were a Death Eater. We heard you attempted to kill Dumbledore before slimy Snape got his hands on the Headmaster.” Draco stares at the ground, not saying a word. “We heard you still keep your dark mark.” At this, Draco looks up and says, “It doesn’t come off.” The 6th year walks closer. “Sure it doesn’t. Just like Snape can wash his hair. Now gimme your arm.” Draco shakes his head, and the Gryffindor grabs him and holds Draco down. One of the others walks forward and kneels next to Draco. “If it won’t come off, then I guess we’ll just take your arm.” Draco’s eyes go wide and he starts to thrash. “Help me! Anybody! Please!” The other boy just shakes his head. “They can’t hear you. We’re not dumb.” Draco snorts, and the boy presses his wand tip to Draco’s arm. Draco flinches again, and tried to wiggle from the first boy’s grasp. It doesn’t work.

**Harry’s POV**

Harry walks down to the pitch, trying to watch practice, when he sees a small group in the middle of the corridor. Harry walks over and sees Malfoy held down while someone else has their wand to his arm, right above Malfoy’s Dark Mark. Harry runs towards them. “Oh hey look guys! It’s the saviour! He’ll help.” Harry glares daggers at the group. “Get off him. Now. Before I hex every last one of you into next year.” The 6th years scramble to get up and run. “I thought Gryffindors were better than this? What possessed you idiots?! I expect kindness to EVERYONE. Now go, and never lay hands on another student again or I WILL get you all expelled.” Harry trembles with quiet fury, but his gaze softens when he sees Malfoy. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What happened?” Malfoy looks scared, and begins shakily to recount the events. “They grabbed me, and shoved me on the ground. They were going to slice my arm off, Potter!” Harry can see tears on Malfoy’s face. “Don’t worry. They’ll never touch you again. Now let’s get back to the dorm. Quidditch watching can wait.”

**Malfoy’s POV**

Draco can’t believe it. Potter saved him. He looks up, catching Potter’s eye and… hugs him. I’m hugging Potter. I’m HUGGING POTTER. Draco, scared, pulls away and stares at his feet. “Hey, Malfoy. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Draco looks up at Potter, eyes running, and says “Really? You mean that?” Potter smiles, “Of course. We’re friends now, aren’t we? Oh and that means you have to call me Harry. I’ll call you Draco.” Draco smiles and nods. “Thanks...Harry” “You are very welcome Draco” “Goodnight” “ ‘night”.

The next morning, Draco stirrs, and remembers his dream. It was a good one. Potter had saved him and asked to be called Harry and they had been friends. Oh well, thought Draco. Too good to be true. Then Potter calls over to him “Morning Draco! Any bruises?” Draco stares. It was real. “Uh morning. No bruises. Thanks to you.” Harry smiles at him. Leaving Draco stunned.

**Harry’s POV**

Harry quite likes Draco’s smile.

**Draco’s POV**

Draco is in the library when Harry sits down next to him. “Hey Draco want to meet up with Ron and ‘Mione at Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Draco cleares his throat nervously. “Would they really be okay with that? I called Granger a… well, something I deeply regret, and I insulted Ron’s family the moment we met. We’ve been fighting for years.” Harry shakes his head. “I explained how you felt terrible for doing and saying all that, and that you changed. They trust me.” Draco smiled, unsure but nonetheless excited. “Okay I’ll go with you.” Harry grins from ear to ear at Draco. “You look like a kid when you do that, Harry.” Harry laughs at him. “Nothing wrong with being happy.” Draco rolls his eyes. “I suppose.”

**Harry’s POV**

Harry can’t wait to see how introductions go.

“Harry! How are you doing? Where’s Malfoy? Why haven’t we seen you? How are classes? What’s up with Ginny?” Hermione screams at him from across the road. “Chill out, ‘Mione! I’m ok, Draco is behind me, you haven’t seen me because you’ve been snogging my best friend, classes are fine, and I already told you that Ginny and I just decided to stay apart!”

**Draco’s POV**

When Draco hears that Harry broke up with Ginny for good, his heart leaps. What the heck? Draco thinks, whatever I’m only happy they broke up because I don’t like Ginny and now that me and Harry are friends, I feel more protective.

Draco shuffles out from behind Harry. He looks at Weasley, then Granger. “Hi. I’m really sorry for all I’ve done to you over the years. Especially you, Granger. I don’t hold those prejudices anymore, and I find my past actions disgusting. Will you forgive me?” He asked, peering at Granger and Weasley. “Yes. Of course.” Granger is nice. Weaslye however, not as much. “Why should we believe you? You’e been a downright prick these past years, and a rude little shit.” Draco sighs. He knew Weasley wouldn’t be as trusting. “ I really do want to change my ways.” Draco lowers his voice. “I only did all that because of my mother. Father said that he’d hurt her if I was nice to you, and then the Dark Lord threatened to kill my family if I did not join.” Weasley looks taken aback. “Oh. I’m so sorry about all that, mate. Merlin’s tits, that must have been rough.” Draco smiles. “I don’t think Merlin had tits, Weasley.” “Oh shove off, Malfoy. And call me Ron.” Draco rolls his eyes. “Okay then Ron”. Granger pipes up “And call me Hermione. All my friends do.” Draco looks her up and down. “Alright then smarty pants.” They all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this is any good!


	3. How far can I go until you fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's feelings for Harry present themselves to him, while Harry is helping Draco with mental stuff and the pressure of being a former death eater with a mother who is determined to control his education. There may be some bits from other people's POV this time.

**Draco's POV**

Draco felt awful. Truly terrible. He didn't want to, but between his grades, his new friends, and the bullies, life was getting hard. His mother had said that he'd be taken from Hogwarts if his scores got any lower, he was being verbally bullied in classes and passing by others in hallways. Everyone now knew that their saviour had befriended a Death Eater and they didn't like that one bit. But they were also afraid of Harry, so nothing physical happened, and Draco didn't tell anyone. Including his new friends.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was worried about Draco. The circles under the other boy's eyes were getting darker, and Draco spoke and laughed less. Harry knew that his grades had dropped, but wasn't sure what else was bothering Draco. Eventually, he decided to confront him. "Draco I can tell something is wrong. Please talk to me. You know I won't judge you." Whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't this. "I can't get anything right in class, my mother might pull me out of Hogwarts soon, and the bullies... they're back." Draco sobbed, cradling his head in his arms. Harry sucked in a breath. "Whoa. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco just shook his head. "Well, Ron and Hermione can help with classes, I can get the bullies, and then your mother won't take you." Draco sobbed louder. "I just... what if I never get it? What if I can't bring my grades up? Can't learn? What if you aren't there next time they come for me? What if... what if I get taken from Hogwarts?" Harry sighs. "Oh, Draco. It'll be okay. You've got the smartest person in year eight as your friend, and the strongest wizard in the world as a friend. We won’t let anything happen to you, be it grades, bullies, or mothers. Alright?” Draco nodded. “Thanks, Harry.”

**Draco’s POV**

Draco still didn’t eat much though and was starting to have nightmares too.

The next morning, Draco started to feel a lot better. Hermione helped bring his grades up, Ron escorted him everywhere when Harry couldn’t, and Harry… well, Harry chased away all the bullies and stayed with him. Kept Draco company on long nights, and calmed him down.

At night, Draco continued to have nightmares, but over the next week, his nightmares turned into dreams. Dreams of Harry.  _ Draco fell to the ground as the bullies loomed over him. Kicking and punching. Then Harry appeared in a burst of golden light. 'Draco, I have you. Don't worry.' Harry swept him off his feet and flew Draco to a mountain-top, looking over Hogwarts. Then he swooped in front of Draco, mere inches from the blonde's face, and whispered 'I'm waiting. _

A scream came from the other side of the room. Draco jumped up, rushing over. "Harry! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Not real!" Harry startled. "What are you doing up?" Draco sighed. "You must have forgotten to put the silencing charms up. Are you ok?" Harry shuddered slightly. "Yeah. But watching you die over and over again from my wand... I can't bear it." Draco tugged off his shirt and threw it to his bed. "Here Harry. Just scars. There’s no blood, and you didn't kill me." Harry stared at his chest, wide-eyed. "They're so deep. I'm sorry." Harry tugged Draco into his arms, and they sat there for a while. Each wanting to hold the other boy desperately, albeit for different reasons.

Draco was starting to realize just how much he liked the raven-haired boy in his arms.

**Harry’s POV**

Harry put up a reminder for himself, ‘Silence your arse’, Draco had laughed when he saw that, and the sound made Harry smile.

As the days grew shorter, and the night grew longer, Draco and Harry spent more and more time together, each of them wanting comfort in their loneliness. One day, Draco approached Harry. "Harry, I know you have nightmares, and I know how they make you feel. I've noticed that whenever the charm is down, they wake you up at around 7:30, the time we are supposed to get up anyway, so I was wondering if you'd let me modify the silencing charm so that it covers the room." Harry looked up from his broom, which he had been oiling. "I... I suppose if you want to, but it might be better for you if you didn't wake up to screaming every morning." Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You wake up to the murder of everyone you know, and countless others. I think I can handle a bit of noise as an alarm clock." Harry smiled. "Okay, if you're sure." Draco smiled right back. "Yeah."

On the quidditch pitch, he and Harry walked into the stands to find Fred and Angelina. Snogging. "Right then, we'll just be on our way. C'mon Harry." Fred laughed. "Relax. I was just getting ready to beat you, you little monsters. Oh hey Malfoy. I heard you and Harry were friends now. I guess the rumors were correct." Angelina poked Fred in the shoulder. "Babe quit bugging them and start beating them." She turned to Harry and Draco. "Two on one? I call Fred." All the boys grinned. "Yep", "Let's beat em' Angel", "Gross" Harry looked anywhere but Fred.

**Lee's POV**

Lee walked into the joke shop on the arm of a certain twin. George had dragged them through the passage into Honeyduke's basement, and now they were sneaking up the stairs to George and Fred's flat. Suddenly Lee stopped and signaled 'intruders'. They made their way more slowly, wands out until they heard Fred's voice. But wait... George could hear Angelina too. And giggling. And kissing. George and Lee counted to three and burst through the door. "Gred! We didn't know you were with Angie! Why didn't you tell us?!" Lee snickered at George's acting. Fred smirked. “Because you were too busy with your own secret love life, Forge.” Angelina smiled. “Come on, boys. It looks like we have a lot to talk about.”


	4. Maybe we can learn to be together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry and Gred and Forge (haha-love those ridiculous nicknames) and Angelina and Lee are all... relationshipping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter may be short, but I think you'll find it's quite important...

**Draco’s POV**

Draco wakes up at 2 AM (a quick tempus charm) to Harry whimpering and struggling under his covers. As Draco watches Harry, an ache in his chest forms. Draco doesn't want to watch Harry suffer. “Harry, hey it’s me. Wake up!” Harry stirs and stops whimpering. “Draco? Wha- Oh I’m sorry!” Harry burst into tears. “It’s alright Harry. Look at me. See? I’m not mad.” Draco smiles at Harry, and when he sees the warmth in Draco’s eyes, Harry sighs. “Better now?” Harry nods sleepily, the boys still looking into each other’s eyes. Harry whispers, “... Draco?” Draco flushes red when he realizes how long he’d been staring. “Yes?” Harry looks down at his hands, folded in his lap. “I think you like me.” Draco looks away and clears his throat. “I- I suppose.” Harry looks up. “That’s not an answer, Draco.” Draco feels his heart flutter as Harry says his name. He takes a deep breath. “Harry I think I’ve liked you for years. Covered it up with hate.” Harry gives Draco a now watery smile. “I was just happening to think the same thing.” Draco sits down on the bed and reaches for Harry’s hand. Harry flinches, but grasps Draco’s warm fingers, and tugs the other boy down to him. “Draco?” Draco shifts to face Harry. “Hmm?” Harry is now grinning ear to ear. “What are we?” Draco rolls his eyes. “Well since all that just happened I think it’s safe to say we’re dating, love.” Harry smiles at the new pet name. “Okay.”

**Hermione’s POV**

Hermione walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Ron, wondering why in the name of merlin Harry and Draco hadn’t yet admitted to each other their feelings. It was plainly and painfully obvious to her that they had been in love for years. But since they both covered up their feelings with hatred in the past, she had an inkling that they’d be together by Christmas, and had promptly set up a 5 galleon bet with Pansy, who thought they truly were only friends, barely.

As she entered the great hall, she noticed Harry sitting with Draco, talking to Slytherins while Draco glared at his food as if its existence offended him. Hermione breathed a laugh, and Ron gave her a questioning look before deciding it probably wouldn’t make sense to him.

Later on, in the library, Hermione heard voices. “Harry, do you want this to be a secret?” a reply. “No. I… can we tell just our immediate friends and see how it goes?” At this point, Hermione has slightly moved a book to watch them and sees Draco smile for the first time in months. “Of course. Whatever you want, love.”

The next day Hermione barges into the Slytherin common room. “Pansy get your arse down here we have a bet to settle!”

**Draco’s POV**

Harry and Draco tell anyone they trust to come to the Room of Requirement at 2 AM after astronomy.

2 AM

Harry starts. “Okay, so Draco and I kind of have something to tell you.” Harry takes a deep breath. “We’ve started dating.” Harry and Draco look worried. Hermione and Pansy smirk knowingly. Blaise and Ron stare at them, uncomprehending, and then Hermione and Pansy start to laugh… “Finally, Draco! It took you two long enough!” Hermione is doubled over, laughing. Pansy continues, “Also you cheated me out of five galleons.” Pansy narrows her eyes at them. Draco and Harry look at each other in shock, then start to laugh too. Hermione cuts in. “Thanks for the galleons, guys.” At this point, all of them are laughing, even Ron after waking up from fainting a bit. Blaise walks behind Draco and Harry, who eyes the big Slytherin. Draco raises his eyebrows. “Whatcha doing Zabini.” Draco only calls Blaise “Zabini” If Draco knows he is up to something. Blaise grins and shoves Harry and Draco together until their noses almost touch. They turn bright red. Blaise sits back down, watching the lovebirds. “Well? Are you going to kiss yet?” Draco smiles a bit before putting one hand on the back of Harry’s neck and the other on his waist. “Getting to it.” Harry looks at Draco nervously and holds Draco’s hips. Then they both lean forward, brushing their lips together.

The entire room fills with cheers. “Yes! Whoooooo!!! Finally!” Pansy is yelling, while Hermione cheers next to Ron, and Blaise jumping around like a giant rabbit.

In the end, It’s 3 AM, Harry and Draco have gone back to Draco’s dorm, Pansy and Hermione are still giggling, and Ron and Blaise have managed to get their hands on some alcohol, so they passed out. “Good call, Hermione.” The Gryffindor girl smiles. “Thanks, Pansy. I’m just glad they make each other happy.” Pansy stands up. “A toast?” Hermione snags the boys’ decanters. “Let’s do this.”


	5. I don't think we need mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco head to Grimmauld Place to spend Christmas with Sirius and Remus.

**Harry’s POV**

Draco had told Harry earlier in the day that he really wasn’t looking forward to going home for Christmas break. So Harry said he’d take care of it.

Now

A letter -  _ Dear Padfoot and Moony, _

_ Is your offer still open for me to come to have Christmas at your place? _

_ -Your favourite godson _

The response -  _ Dear Only Godson _

_ Of course! You’re welcome at any time. We figured you didn’t want to hang with the Dursleys. But be warned. Padfoot decorated. _

_ -Moony and  _ _ Padfoot _

The followup -  _ Dear Moony and Padfoot, _

_ So, I’m kind of gay. And I might have a boyfriend that can’t go home for Christmas. Can he come too? _

_ -Your lovely godson who you’d love no matter what? _

An answer -  _ Dear boy, _

_ You are growing up so fast _ _!!! We are very proud of you, and can’t wait to hear who it is. _

_ Love you no matter what, _

_ -Padfoot _ _ and Moony _

A confession -  _ Dear favourite relatives,  _

_ Thank you for accepting me! It means the world to us. _

_ You might want to sit down for this though. _

_ I’m dating Draco Malfoy. Please don’t freak out! He was only a death eater for fear of Voldemort for him and all his family, and only fought with me to cover up his feelings! (And we agreed we both did that.) I think I’m falling in love with the prat. Please don’t freak! He treats me very well and even apologized to ‘Mione and Ron. _

_ -Harry _

An interesting response -  _ Dear strange person I don’t know as well as I thought, _

_ Are you kidding me?! A MALFOY. M A L F O Y. Death eater! Killer! Bad!!!!! _

_ Excuse him. Padfoot’s a bit shocked. I, however, am not. I can’t wait to see you both. _

_ Love _ _ \- and estrangement _

_ -Padfoot _ _ and Moony _

Harry thought that went quite well, although he is starting to realize the smartest people he knows aren’t the least bit shocked by him and Draco.

Draco leans over his shoulder and they read the last letter together. Harry grins, “Sirius and Remus are going to love you.” Draco sighs. “Sirius didn’t seem pleased.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Sirius is being dramatic as usual.” Draco relaxes. “At least we know Remus is chill about us.” Harry pats Draco’s hand, which is resting on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, kitten.”

**Draco’s POV**

As Draco walked through the front door of Harry’s godparents’ place, he saw tinsel, Gryffindor colours everywhere, small and large trees on every surface. There must have been thousands of ornaments, and there was even a small tree with only Slytherin colours on it. Draco felt his throat close up. Harry really did like him.

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand as they walked into the sitting room, where Sirius and Remus were playing wizard chess. Sirius jumped up when he saw the young boys and practically flew across the room to Harry. “Harry, m’boy, you look like you’re doing better! How’s Hogwarts? How are your friends? Is Snivellus still teaching potions? Still greasy?” Harry grinned as he hugged Sirius. “Hogwarts is great, my friends are okay, and Snape is the same as always. How have you and Remus been?” Sirius grabs Remus’s arm and drags him over. Remus answers. “We have entered into a relationship, and are doing fine.” Harry shrieks, falling on Draco. “You wankers! I told you, why didn’t you tell me?!” Remus chuckled and messed up Sirius’s hair, “Oops.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Draco. “All good?” Draco nodded, and so Harry turned to the couple once more. “I think it’s time we unpacked and ate, right?” Sirius and Remus nodded. Sirius turned to Draco a moment before letting them go. “Treat Harry well, you hear me? I won’t use your past against you, I trust Harry, but I still don’t like you.” Draco looked at him with wide eyes. “Yes sir, Mr Black.”

A bit later, once Harry and Draco had settled in and were waiting for dinner, snuggled up together, Harry spoke. “Alright there kitten?” Draco sighs, and lifts his head from Harry’s chest. “I’m not sure. Sirius scares me. But I like Remus.” Harry laughs softly, his breath rippling through Draco’s hair. “Don’t be scared. Sirius is just over-protective after spending so long in Azkaban unable to do so.” Draco held Harry tighter. “Okay.”

**Harry’s POV**

Harry didn’t like that he and Draco weren’t sharing a room, so he magicked all of Draco’s stuff to his own room after dessert, and climbed back down the stairs.

“Checkmate!” Remus cheered, beating Draco for the fourth time in a row. “Any drink refills?” Harry and Draco shook their heads, and continued to snuggle, as Harry was had been sitting on Draco while he played. Sirius got up to go with Remus and drinks. “See Draco? Everything will be fine.” Draco smiled softly, playing with Harry’s soft raven coloured hair. “Yeah. I get it now.”

After 2 more drinks for Sirius and Remus (total), they all turned in for the night, Sirius never once stopping with the song he had been playing on the guitar while the others had played chess or snuggled.

**Sirius’ POV**

“Remmy.” Remus looked at him in the moonlight falling across their bed. “Yes?” Sirius brushed Remus’ hair out of the other his face. “I think Draco and Harry will be good for each other. Remus laughed lightly. “I’m glad you agree.”

Later that night, after Remus had fallen asleep, Sirius lay awake, thinking of his secret relationship with Severus, and how they had never spoken of it or to each other after school ended. Sirius imagined his feelings had never changed, just grown to envelop his Remmy. Sirius whispers this into his sleeping boyfriend's hair. Not realizing that he was in fact, awake. And happy.

On Christmas morning, Sirius ran down the stairs like a child, excited for presents. Harry and Draco were already down, and waiting with mugs in their hands for the older me. Sirius sniffed the mug. “What’s this?” Harry smiled. “I asked Kreacher to make some hot chocolate, and he did bloody amazing. He might give Dobby a run for his money.” Kreacher peered around Harry’s legs, snarled, and nodded. Sirius looked at the elf in surprise. “Thank you.” Remus then appeared, looking happy and sleep ruffled. “Mmmm… chocolate. Got some memories there, eh Harry?” Harry laughed. “Yeah.”

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the largest tree in the house. Sirius grabbed a present and handed it to Remus. “You first, Moony.” Remus smiled and shook his head. “Fine but you’re next.” In the box was a gold pendant in the shape of infinity. Where the loops crossed, a ruby stood. Sirius got the same thing from Remus, but each of their rubies was shaped differently. Remus had a wolf, and Sirius a dog.

Harry then walked over to the tree, grabbed a large, heavy-looking present and handed it to Draco. Draco smiled and looked up at Harry, “What’s this?” Harry sat back down. “Open it!” Draco chuckled and tore the wrapping off to find a set of well-loved books by authors he’d never heard of before. Draco eyes went wide, and tears formed in his eyes. “Harry?” Harry’s face burned red. “Do you not like them? I’m sorry. I should have gotten you something fancy.” Draco shook his head and said softly, “They’re perfect. I’ve never been given a present before that wasn’t something that held no meaning to the giver. This means the world to me. Thank you so much.” Harry grinned. “Don’t worry about it.” Draco cleared his throat. “Alright, Harry I think you’ll like this. It’s not an old sock like, from the Dursleys.” Harry laughed. “Wow. High standards.” Draco shook his head and handed Harry the last present. “Open it up, but don’t shake it too much.” Harry opened the box, and inside was a broom care kit, unlike any he’d seen before. It had 3 different jars of wax, extra twigs, anti-fog prescription goggles, 2 cleaning towels, and a piece of gold sitting at the bottom with letters in it. “Harry Potter” Harry read off. It was the elegant script that gave it away as Draco's handwriting and it was obviously meant to go on his broom. Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug. “Wanna ride with me?” Asked Harry, voice muffled in the crook of Draco’s neck. “Let’s go. There’s bound to be a white Christmas!” Draco replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems they just keep getting shorter! Sorry.


	6. Wolfstar might like the head of the snakes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to the Spring ball held at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa may or may not blow a fuse. (It's a muggle thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is way too short, but I didn't have anything new for Drarry, and so I'm going to do WolfStar next.

**Draco’s POV**

After Draco and Harry had gone back to Hogwarts, Draco received a letter from his mother, Narcissa.

_ Dear Little Dragon, _

_ Recently I have heard of how happy you are with… Potter. Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory have reported your grades going up, and you smile more. I am so proud. _

_ So I decided to invite you back to the Manor for the Spring ball. Wear dress robes. And I may have accepted you as gay, and with Potter, but if you show up in a dress your father might just come back from Azkaban to punish you. _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

As Draco read the letter, he decided that maybe, just maybe, his mother didn’t hate him after all.

Harry leaned over Draco’s shoulder in the common room. “So… I take it we might go to the ball?” Harry asked. Draco shifted to look into Harry’s eyes. “I think this time my mother really wants me home. So yes.” Harry smiled. “Great. But you’re in charge of what we wear. You saw that disaster at the Yule Ball.” Draco chuckled. “Absolutely.”

A few days later as Draco headed to Madame Malkin’s for their robes, he decided to get a dress, just to show up. His mother would freak, but Draco would change fast. The ball was sure to be interesting.

**Harry’s POV**

The robes Draco had picked out for Harry were black on the outside, with a deep green lining. Harry liked them actually, and the green seemed to bring out his eyes.

Draco came out of their dorm, and Harry’s eyes went comically wide. Draco shifted nervously and glanced at Harry. “Do… you like it?” Harry laughed. “I love it. You look amazing! Please wear dresses more often. Or maybe skirts…” Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “I won’t wear this for the entire ball, just long enough for my mother to see it, and then I’ll change quickly.” Harry sighed. It was a shame. Draco’s dress was silver, and when the light hit his dress, it gave off a brilliant glow. “Draco… you look like a trillion galleons.” Draco grinned and shook his head. “Quit drooling, Potter.”

As Draco and Harry walked through the doors, the entire ballroom went silent. Then the whispers broke out. “Did you see…” “I think that was the Malfoy heir…” “Do his parents know…” Narcissa stormed up to them. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, get out of my house. Until you can come back wearing something proper!” Draco laughed, and Harry raised his eyebrows. His boyfriend was being awfully cocky. “Let’s go, kitten. Your mum looks like she might blow a fuse.” Draco looked at him quizzically, ignoring his mother and the crowd. “What’s a fuse? Wait, nevermind, love. I don’t want to know about silly muggle things.” Harry chuckled. “Just do that transformation thingie you were talking about.” Draco waved his wand with a silent incantation, and his dress turned into wizard’s dress robes. They were black, lined with silver, and they perfectly matched Harry’s robes. Madame Malkin had really pulled this off. Draco and Harry walked down the steps and started to dance to music that had stopped when they walked in.

Harry looked at his shoulder to where Draco’s hand rested. “Is that nail polish?” Draco shrugged. “It seemed like a nice touch.” Harry chuckled. “It looks nice on your fingers, but next time go with something darker since your fingers are long.” Draco raised his eyebrows. “Well now, where did you learn this?” Harry said nothing and grinned. Then Harry said the spell for removing a glamour and held up one of the hands that had been resting on Draco’s hips. “You mean learn how to wear this?” Draco rolled his eyes. “I should have known,” Harry smirked. “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapters cut off short, but I don't really do filler scenes.


End file.
